Heating and air-conditioning ducts and other similar structures are often made to be easily assembled. In particular, they are constructed such that the pieces fit together rather easily, so that they can be put in the correct configuration rather quickly. However, while the fittings are often easy to fit to one another, they do not automatically seal. Instead, when a seal is needed, metallic tape is placed around the joint.
The seal can be quite important to the correct operation of the ducts. In particular, an unsealed joint can allow for leaks. The leaks, in turn, reduce the overall efficiency of the system. Further, the leaks can be dangerous if the system is carrying a gas that is toxic or can have harmful effects. Therefore, it is important that the seal be sufficient to prevent any leaks.
Metallic tape is convenient for a number of reasons. In particular, it is relatively cheap, it can be much cheaper than soldering the joint or other sealing methods. Additionally, the metallic tape can be easily obtained. Many stores carry the tape and it can easily be purchased in bulk. Further, the tape comes in rolls, which allows a significant amount of tape to be transported to the site where the joint which needs to be sealed is located.
Nevertheless, there are a number of problems in sealing a joint with metallic tape. The tape is easily applied if the joint is straight. However, if the joint is not straight, the tape tends to bunch up. That is, as the tape is applied to a curved joint, the “longer” edge lies flat but the “shorter” edge results in tape that is struck to itself in irregular patterns, which means that the seal is weak or incomplete.
To compensate for this, the user often tapes over the non-flat edge, sometimes to several layers thick, to ensure that a seal is established. This is wasteful and can make modifications or repairs to the system more time intensive. Alternatively, the user can cut partway across the width the tape where the tape will be applied to the non-straight joint. This can allow the tape to fold flat. However, it is often a case of trial and error to make the cuts in the correct position. Additionally, this can weaken the seal created by the tape.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system which can properly seal a joint, even if the joint is not straight. Additionally, there is a need in the art for the system to work with metallic tape. Further, there is a need in the art for the system to properly prepare the metallic tape relatively quickly.